Mr Ant
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: A veces se necesita de un pequeño momento juntos para comprender mejor las cosas.


—¿Realmente crees que te perdonaremos todo lo que has hecho? ¿Que con un simple saludo olvidaremos tu personalidad de mierda? ¡Por tu culpa Mahiru y Peko están muertas! No vengas con una actitud de "muy buenos amigos" porque NO LO SOMOS —

Hiyoko bastante enfadada gritó a Fuyuhiko, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la actitud del yakuza luego del terrible destino de ambas mujeres, poco después de esa añeja clase donde sus palabras pudieron decidir la vida de todos hubo algo que destrozó parte de la joven adolescente.

Ella lo veía como un asesino, un ser despreciable que no merecía oportunidad alguna, sin querer al blasfemar de él en pensamiento hizo que Kuzuryu se abriera el estómago como una señal de arrepentimiento, que su sangre se esparciera por los suelos de madera del pequeño restaurante del hotel. Inmediatamente fue trasladado por otros estudiantes al hospital de la tercera isla, siendo Mikan quien brindaría cuidados al pequeño hombrecillo de negro traje.

Hiyoko quedó impactada. ¿la irían a acusar de asesina si Kuzuryu moría?

* * *

Miraba al cielo estrellado desde la cama, imposibilitado a salir de esa prisión para contemplar esa preciosa vista en la playa, seguro a Peko le hubiera gustado permanecer así, por siempre, a su lado. Sin embargo él sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, un muerto no podía volver, estarían separados hasta el final. Una lágrima descendía de su único ojo, se arrepentía de las cosas que hizo, las que faltaron por hacer, maldecía su existencia al saber que pudo haber hecho algo para cambiar lo que la injusta vida hizo que aconteciera.

La puerta se abrió por un momento, Fuyuhiko miró a la izquierda con dirección al sonido que perturbó su pacífico cielo, era Hiyoko quien traía un ramo de flores, se acercaba sin mucho interés a un mueble que estaba a un lado del SHSL Yakuza, le interesaba depositarlas en un jarrón de vidrio.

—No esperaba que vinieras a visitarme —Dijo él, sonreía un poco, aunque no paraba de sentirse mal.

Ella no respondía.

Veía atento cómo Saionji estaba centrada en las flores, en cómo ponía una a una con delicadeza dentro del jarrón. Se aseguraba de que no hubiera algún pétalo destrozado por su gran vestido o que las mismas sufrieran daños al ser depositadas.

—Peko solía...

—A mí no me importa lo que hacía Peko, a mí no me importa lo que fuiste antes de llegar aquí, ¿Por qué debería interesarme si ustedes mataron a Mahiru? —Miró a Kuzuryu bastante enfadada, no le agradaba estar ahí, pudo haberse negado pero lo que le dijo Hajime de "¿Qué diría Mahiru si estuviera aquí?" la puso contra la espada y la pared.

Él tampoco dijo nada, miró al suelo algo herido.

—No vengas con esa puta cara, es hipócrita de tu parte hacerte el débil o "De sentimientos afligidos" con tu asquerosa personalidad cuando llegamos aquí, eres patético, incluso más que la zorra de Mikan —Quería estrellar el jarrón en la cara del malnacido, lo despreciaba.

—Sólo quería pedir disculpas por lo que he hecho. Sé que eso no te traerá de vuelta a Mahiru y que quizás nunca logre tener tu perdón, aún así... Cambiaré, mi cobardía y apatía me han llevado aquí.

No creyó que podría escucharlo decir eso, su corazón se partió cuando recordó un pedido que Koizumi le había encargado antes de irse, entregar una foto donde Pekoyama y Kuzuryu estaban juntos, sus miradas no se habían cruzado en la imagen, pero podía sentirse una energía muy fuerte proveniente de ella.

—Haz lo que quieras... Mahiru me dijo que te diera esto horas antes de que la mataras, planeaba hacer un collage con sus fotos, aquí tienes —Hiyoko quería arrojarla en el suelo y hacer que el rubio estuviera obligado a levantarse de la cama y que la tomara, pero eso era una grosería al espíritu de Mahiru, se supone que esa foto fue su creación, su esencia, no podía hacer algo así. Con delicadeza extendió la fotografía que desvelaba una imagen que el yakuza no estaba deseoso de mirar.

—Gracias, Mahiru...

—Cállate, no quiero que salga una opinión tuya sobre lo que hizo Mahiru en vida, eres nada como para emitir comentario alguno de su trabajo.

Abandonó la sala sin decir adiós.

* * *

Corrió hasta su habitación de hotel, una vez llegó se encerró. Se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a llorar, la extrañaba, no podía soportar todavía que se hubiera ido de esa forma. Oprimía su rostro con su almohada, sentía que se sofocaba, el aire le hacía falta en ese momento.

—¿Lo he hecho bien, Mahiru? —Preguntó a la nada la bailarina tradicional, era obvio que no obtendría respuesta. Podía cambiar, debía de seguir viva por las dos, no importaba lo que costara, tenía que.

Hiyoko reflexionó sobre lo que ambas partes perdieron: Fuyuhiko había tenido una hermana que habían asesinado, sí, no era una buena mujer pero no merecía morir de dicha manera y llevarse entre las piernas a la perpetradora del crimen que mató por un supuesto bien. También Peko estaba de su lado y se había ido, para colmo ese bastardo había visto a su otra mitad ser penetrada por decenas de espadas mientras su cuerpo era manchado con su sangre.

Se lo merecían.

Mantenía el mismo pensamiento: Ellos son culpables sin importar qué.

Tallaba sus ojos, iba al baño a limpiar su rostro con el lavabo, se sentía pesada.

Si su padre estuviera ahí le diría que todo estaría bien.

Los extrañaba.

* * *

Entró a la habitación con algo de comida: Una botella con leche y unos emparedados, se odiaba a sí misma un poco, no sabía hacer muchas cosas que no fuera moverse de un lado a otro a un ritmo casi erótico mientras la música proseguía, casi hipnotizando a los presentes que tuvieran el honor de estar frente a ella.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, no quería que nadie la escuchara, era de madrugada, casi nadie estaba despierto a esas horas según el mapa escolar.

—Despierta, horrible.

Esa voz infantil hizo que Fuyuhiko se sorprendiera, creía que ella había llegado para vengarse, no iba a ser extraño, le había quitado las pocas cosas que amaba de la isla.

—He traído comida, no es porque me preocupes, sino porque fue parcialmente mi culpa que por tu estupidez abrieras tu estómago y terminaras aquí... otra vez, traga —Se acercaba dando pasos lentos, prendió la luz de la habitación, ese color blanco era relajante.

—Gracias, no debiste.

—Cállate y traga. No te doy los buenos días porque no me da la gana.

—¡Buenos días tú también!

—No uses mis palabras en mi contra patán.

—¿Eso es leche? Lo siento, yo no tomo leche, me disgusta —Miraba con asco el líquido dentro del vidrio.

—No me importa si te gusta o no.

Era un reto estar cerca de aquél que le había quitado a Mahiru, pero sabía que ella lo habría perdonado. Veía que trataba de cambiar, si no incluso se hubiera aislado más de lo usual. Le era desagradable ver cómo masticaba la comida, de los sonidos que hacía su boca y la pequeña montaña que formaba su garganta cada vez que tragaba.

Verlo así le recordaba esas veces en las que podía percibir un aroma peculiar de entre toda la comida envenenada que le servían, incluso por pura intuición sabía en qué zonas de los platillos debía picar con los palillos de madera, dejando sólo las partes que contenían veneno. Aprendió mucho al no hacer nada por obligación de su estúpida abuela y la estúpida de su madre.

Podría bailar toda la noche para aquellos cercanos que se lo pidieran. Claro, si se dormían les sacaría toda la mierda en público, humillándolos frente a los ojos de cientos de personas, pero eso... no era una buena idea sabiendo su situación.

Había acabado, le entregó el plato con la botella de leche aún llena, iba en serio en cuanto a su disgusto. Hiyoko lloraba, usaba ese viejo truco cuando las personas no hacían lo que ella quería, Fuyuhiko trataba de hacerla callar, Saionji le decía que fue gravemente ofendida, que nadie en su familia podía cometer tal atrocidad al rechazarle algo.

No quería beberla, pero la forma en que su compañera de clase lloraba, el moco que salía de su nariz y el tono rojizo en su rostro lo obligaron a hacerlo.

Le dijo que se callara, que lo haría.

Tomó el envase de vidrio, veía con asco el líquido, lo movía de derecha a izquierda para ver cómo parte del mismo se impregnaba en las paredes de esa pequeña figura. Fuyuhiko lo destapó, levantó un poco la tapa, no hacía falta alzarla toda para percibir un aroma que según él consideraba desagradable, podría vomitar. Si así olía, no quería siquiera imaginarse a qué sabría.

Dio un trago de saliva preparándose para lo peor.

Oprimía el deseo de vomitar, tapaba su nariz mientras pasaba la entrada del envase hacia su boca... no supo si tardó más en beber que en levantarse de la cama, ir al cesto de basura y empezar a regurgitar. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Hiyoko tapaba su boca y empezaba a reír, no lo hacía tan fuerte porque no quería que su malicia se volteara a su contra.

—La boba de Ibuki ha corrido a mi habitación como perro y me ha dicho que habrá un concierto, no estoy interesada en ir pero seguro a Mahiru ke hubiera encantado estar ahí y tomar fotos. No me importa si vas o no, aunque sería muy grosero de tu parte no hacerlo —

Salió por la puerta, una lástima que en esa realidad ese encuentro colorido sería el último.

¿lo habría perdonado en sus últimos momentos de consciencia?


End file.
